


Don't Touch Our Speedster

by AstrisDreams



Series: Cute Gingers [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, OT6, Original Character(s), Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Young Justice and the Justice League are protective of Kid Flash, so when a new villain shows up with is eye on Kid Flash, well he learns the hard way that nobody touches Kid Flash. Short Twoshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Our Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> Omen is based off the teen titans character Red-X by the way.

 "Everyone remember the plan?" Aqualad asked getting nods of agreement from the team. "Okay M'gann link us up." He said.

They were on a simple covert mission to find out who had been stealing Xenothium from top secret labs and faculties.

"Remember this is a find and capture mission. We need to find out why this person is stealing Xenothium." Aqualad said.

They went into the building cautiously looking for any traps, when they alarm went off as a figure flew through the rafters above them.

"Show yourself coward!" Aqualad shouted, getting in a fighting stance.

"As you wish." A robotic voice said and a figure dropped down from the ceiling.

The team started at each other in shock, they had never seen anything like him. The figure had on an all-black body suit with a white skull over his chest. He had a grey utility belt and gloves with skulls on the palms and back of his hands. Black boots with steel stoles and a black cap with a gray inside. His mask was a white skull with no lower jaw over a black full mask and a black skull over the forehead.

"Who are you, and why are you stealing Xenothium?" Robin glared.

"My name is Omen." The figure grinned.

_'Male.'_  Artemis said through the mind link,  _'About our age give our take maybe a year or two older.'_

"Okay Omen what do you want with the Xenothium?" M'gann asked.

"To power this suit." Omen smirked.

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged horrified glances as Kid Flash stepped up.

"Are you insane?" He shouted, "That stuff is unstable and dangerous and you're using it power your suit!"

Omen grinned moving closer to Kid Flash who took a hesitant step back.

"Smart and cute." He said, lifting Kid Flash's chin with his finger, "Me likey."

Kid Flash flushed before head butting him in the stomach making Omen drop to the floor clutching his stomach in pain and shock.

"Still likey." Kid Flash sneered.

"Feisty, this little kitten has claws." Omen grinned, standing up and brushing invisible dust off his suit.

Realizing that they weren't going to get anymore answers out of him besides flirty remarks the team went into action.

Artemis launched herself at him kicking him in the chest and sending him crashing to the floor. She smirked placing her foot on his chest keeping him sprawled on the ground.

"Is that all you've got." He grinned.

"Says the one on the ground." Kid Flash said zooming up to them.

"Oh this I can get out of this anytime I want." Omen grinned, "For example." He rolled out from under her, kicking himself up, grabbing her arm and spinning her and sending her flying into Kid Flash.

"Whose next." He smirked as Superboy launched himself at him and ducked as the two sparred and managed to kick him in the face sending the Kryptonian flying into the wall and sent a small skull at him which turned into hot metal trapping his wrists above him to the wall. He turned to the remaining two members and blinked he could have sworn there were more.

Aqualad moved first throwing hits and punches while barely avoiding Omens counter attacks. Robin rushed forward bringing his heel down on Omen's skull who grunted in pain and grabbed Robin's ankle before he could flip away and punched him in the chest sending him flying into Aqualad and in return Superboy.

Omen grinned as he picked up a container of Xenothium slipping it in his pack only to have it fly out of his hand he blinked in shock before remembering that he had forgotten the Martian. He looked around only seeing the prone bodies of her teammates before a swift kick to the jaw sent him flying across the room.

"Show yourself little Ms. Disappear." He said scanning the room, then he saw it something barely visible and smirked, laughing himself in the air grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around her body tying her up with metal robe and throwing her body across the room.

Omen glanced around the room the whole team was out of it except for Superboy who was struggling to get out of smelted metal. He could struggle all he wanted but it would still take some time before he got out of those bonds and when he did he'd be long gone. He made his way through the warehouse collecting some Xenothium and threw down a sleeping pellet he couldn't have them waking up anytime soon. That'd ruined the fun. Now where was perfect, he grinned at the glass case and the gun inside perfect. He reached out only to be punched to the ground by a red covered hand.

"How did my sleeping gas wear off so fast? Are your teammates awake?" Omen snarled getting in a fighting position.

"Hello speedster, chemicals, poisons, whatever they all burn through my metabolism in like minutes."

Omen cocked his head moving closer, "Well this is just perfect now we get to spend some alone time together."

"Okay I'll bite. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You...me...alone together?" Omen said and only got a blank look in response.

Omen turned back to his fallen comrades "Is he really that-oh right you're all unconscious never mind. Whatever dumb blondes are fun so dumb gingers should be too." He shrugged.

Kid flash lunged at him while Omen jumped up dodging him. Both of them threw punches and kicks while dodging the ones thrown their way.

"It's like we're dancing." Omen grinned.

"What." Kid Flash stumbled missing a punch.

The one hesitation was all Omen needed as he threw a skull at Kid Flash as it opened up to a giant elastic band strapping him to the wall.

Omen grinned grabbing the gun and looked around looked like the sleeping pellets were wearing off. He jumped back over to Kid Flash ignoring the stirrings of his teammates and cupped both cheeks in his hand

"Until we meet again." Omen whispered kissing him on the lips much to the shock of Kid Flash himself and his teammates.

"Farewell." He said saluting, and pressing a button on his suit before disappearing into thin air.

Kid Flash turned to his teammates who were staring at him with shock on their faces and blushed their debriefing was going to suck.

* * *

 "What happened?" Batman asked, looking over the various bruises and injuries the team had.

"We were not prepared for such a foe." Aqualad said, "As a result we let our guard down."

Batman nodded turning his attention to Kid Flash who was noticeably still, as he stared into space, something wasn't right.

"And him." He said pointing at Kid Flash, "What's wrong with him?"

"Um. The thief seems to have a crush on Kid Flash; he kissed him and left while we were out of commission."

Batman nodded, the slight widening of his eyes showing his shock, had he been anybody else a loud shout would have resulted, instead he made his way over to Kid Flash staring at him.

"Hey Bats." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's cut to the chase, did that thief try to take advantage of you?" Batman asked.

"What! No! All he did was kiss me; it's not the end of the world." Kid Flash protested.

Batman, nodded to himself, it was no secret among the league that he and Barry, where the most overprotective of Kid Flash. In fact he worried about him more than he did about his on protégé. He still worried about Robin, but he could handle himself not to say that Kid Flash couldn't he was just a bit naïve sometimes.

Artemis and Robin had grown up in Gotham and Star City, under special circumstances; they were street smart, and wary of strangers. Kid Flash had grown up in Central City, where everyone knew everyone and the baker knew your name and order. Kid Flash was naturally trusting and that would only get him into trouble in places like Gotham and Star City. Even the villains were different, the Rouges never fought to kill, and Kid Flash had numerous sleepovers with them in the past. So if he was bit overprotective of Kid Flash, sue him. He had his reasons. One thing for sure Barry was not going to be a happy camper when he found out.

"So can I go now?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hmm, yes debriefing over." Batman said, making his way to the Zeta Tube, "Red Tornado will be in shortly."

_Recognized Batman 02_

"I can't believe Omen kissed you." Robin shouted.

"Dude, why is everybody making a big deal about this?" Kid Flash asked. "It's just a kiss."

"Cause he's a villain." Superboy said.

_'Also because all of us harbor a slight affection for you, and we wish we got to kiss you.'_ Miss Martian said telepathically, getting nods of agreement from the rest of them team sans Kid Flash who she had left out.

It was true; everyone on the team had a crush on Kid Flash. Superboy's and Miss Martian's weren't that big considering that they loved each other but both of them still had a small thing for the Speedster. Kaldur was going through the same thing; he was falling for the speedster while getting over Tula. Artemis and Robin were the ones with big crushes on Kid Flash, competing for his affections.

Robin while having a crush on Kid Flash was also equally protective. He had seen Kid Flash get almost kidnap at least fifteen times since they've met. Something about the red hair and green eye seemed to call out to every pedophile, rapist, serial killer, and everything in between in Gotham.

Wally was just too trusting and Robin hated to think about what would happen if he wasn't there. Sure he had superpowers but unlike Superboy that didn't make him invincible. And now they had another would be rapist on their hands. For someone who liked to flirt a lot Kid Flash sure was oblivious to the fact that everybody on his team wanted to get into his pants. Didn't matter, they had made an agreement to support whoever Kid Flash chose, even if it wasn't even someone on the team, they would stand by his choice, and kick the ass of whoever broke his heart. Even Red Arrow was part of the agreement and he wasn't even on the team. That's just how Kid Flash was working his way into everybody's hearts.

* * *

Batman kind of regretted telling Flash about what had occurred between Omen and his nephew, at the rate he was pacing there'd be a giant ditch in the Batcave.

"Barry calm down."

"Calm down that isn't your kid out there getting molested." Flash snapped, "When I find that Omen kid I'll tear him a new one, or vibrate my hand through his skull."

Batman listened in fascination, as Flash talked about all he would do to Omen. He was very creative, and given his powers he had the ability to do just about everything he said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, maybe next time he'd allow the Flash to accompany him during his interrogations but for now they had a house call to make.

* * *

Frank sat in a plush blue bean bag as he went over his pickings. He had never ran into the Young Justice team until today and they were amusing at best. Especially the redhead, a leer came to his face as he thought about what could have occurred if they had a little but more alone time. Maybe next time he'd kidnap him just for the heck of it. That'd be fun.

A knock at the door interrupted him from his would be fantasies and he scowled, moving to hide his suit, Xenothium and other master thief items into his room and under his bed for the time being.

"What do you…?" He trailed off as he stared at who was at the door. Batman and Flash. What could they want? Did they know he was Omen or was this a completely random house call and they needed the help of a civilian?

The narrowing of Flash's eyes told him the answer, this was not just a house call, and he backed away only to bump into a muscular chest and turned around to face Flash. Forget about stuck between a rock and a hard place he was stuck between Flash and Batman.

"Relax; we only want to have a word with you." Batman spoke, "Right Flash."

"No, I wanna kill the punk who thought he could out his lips on my _son_ and get away with it." Flash snapped.

Frank mentally slapped himself as the two drew closer, next time he'd pick his would be wiser when selecting his would be lays.

"How old are you kid."

"Nineteen." He stuttered, no point in lying not around the world's greatest detective anyway.

"Nineteen, Kid Flash is only fifteen you little pervert." Flash said, lifting the boy up.

Frank swallowed as he Batman drew closer, and saw his life flash  _no pun intended_  before his eyes. He was so screwed.

* * *

Frank cursed under his breath as he looked at the out of order elevator. That meant taking the stairs. He shook his head, why did we want to live in the penthouse. He grabbed the staircase railing with one hand and tried to balance his crutches with the other.

He had finally been let out of the hospital and this was his reward. After the visit from the men in tights, he had relocated himself from Gotham to Star City. Hopefully this would be better.

"Stupid tight wearing heroes, breaking my leg." He muttered to himself.

It was after his third flight of stairs did he realize that he hadn't seen a single sole on the staircase, and that the flickering light bulb providing light was about to go out in 3…2…1…

"Great." He sighed and continued on his way before a loud thump made him stop.

Frank swallowed, shaking slightly, "Whose there? Show yourself."

The person chuckled stepping into the small light, the sun provided and Frank stared in horror. Red Arrow stood in front of him.

He held up his crutches as he began to shake, "Look you don't have to do anything rash, Batman and Flash already got to me already. I'm sorry about kissing Kid Flash."

Red Arrow, blinked before snarling, "You kissed Kid Flash? I was coming here to warn you that I didn't tolerate thieves in my town especially rookie new ones, but this is much better."

"Look, please I'm really sorry. I just look you're my age right, you have to admit, all the spandex he wears look at him."

"I'm a year younger actually and I agree with you." Red Arrow said.

Frank let out a sigh maybe he was off the-

"But Kid Flash is mine, and I don't appreciate two-bit thieves trying to claim something that isn't theirs." He shouted.

"Look dude, I didn't know." Frank said holding up his hands in defeat.

"You know now." Red Arrow grinned closing in.

* * *

Frank made sure it was broad daylight when he walked back to his apartment, not that he could do much with a broken leg, and a newly broken arm compliments of Red Arrow. He was quick to move out of Star City after that relocating to Happy Harbor. He should be safe here. He also made sure to stay on the first floor this time.

Frank fumbled with his apartment key before it clicked into place, and he opened the door quickly closing it and locking it. And stumbled forward was it always this dark in here? He felt for the light switch along the wall and turned it on and felt his heart stop.

There in his apartment, was Young Justice, minus Kid Flash. Frank whimpered, nearly peeing his pants on the spot and turned to the door, only to see Superboy guarding it.

"Okay guys listen, I know your mad, but Batman, Flash and Red Arrow. I've learned my lesson." He begged, trying to get on his knees.

"Pathetic." Artemis muttered.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you assaulted him." Aqualad said gravely.

"Assaulted, it was just a kiss and I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it." He snapped, immediately regretting it when he finished.

All of their faces darken as if willing him to die by their glares alone. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were jealous they hadn't gotten to kiss him. Were they in love with Kid Flash? Who couldn't be? First Red Arrow, now the team, talk about wanted, the kid had everyone wrapped around his finger, and he doubt the kid even knew it.

The Martians eyes glowed and she lifted her hands and Frank felt his blood run cold. She was probably reading his mind. What he thought about that sweet little, no bad thoughts Frank bad thoughts. He shook his head but it was too late.

He knew the answer the minute, she stopped, her eyes narrowed, staring at him.

"You just dug your own grave buddy." Robin hissed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Superboy grinned cracking his knuckles.

As the team, narrowed in he actually did pee his pants, he never knew one cute redhead could cause so many problems.

* * *

Frank looked around once more, just to be sure. He was now in Central City and was considerably more paranoid. It was very hard to carry in groceries, with two broken legs, a broken arm and a neck brace. Ii guess he should be lucky he was alive.

He struggled with his grocery bags trying to hang some from the handle of his wheel chair while putting some in his lap.

"Do you need some help?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Yes if you don't mind." Frank answered, messing with the groceries on his lap.

"No problem. It's what I do."

When a red covered hand handed him an apple he let out a shriek, covering his hand.

"Hey dude what's wrong?"

Frank lifted his hands, and swallowed, feeling hard rocks in his stomach. It was him the cause of all his problems. Kid Flash, oblivious to what he caused, offering a helping hand.

"Are you okay?"

When he came closer, Frank jumped, moving away. "Just stay back I don't need your help nor do I want it, so leave. Go away."

Kid Flash pouted, and Frank forced himself to look away. "Fine then." He said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

He shudder, not wanting to know what would happen if they saw him talking to him. The superheroes had been quick to remind him that they had cameras everywhere he wasn't sure if they were lying or not but he did not want to find out.

Later that night as he lay in bed, a gust of wind blew his windows open and piece of trash floated in before the windows closed again.

Frank swallowed grabbing the paper that had fell on his bed and read it.

_'Next time he offers to help. Accept it or else. I don't want Kid Flash crying because he thinks somebody hates him.'_

Frank stared incredulously at the note and shivered, there was just now winning with these capes. He pulled the covers over his head as he went to bed, because he could swear there was eight pair of eyes watching him that night. And to think all this because he wanted some Xenothium. Maybe the supervillian life wasn't for him after all. One thing for sure, was that he'd never flirt or kiss anybody covered in latex ever again, no matter how cute they looked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
